You Belong With Me
by Pepper Walker
Summary: She knew she was going to be Mrs. Weasley someday, but how she got there she would have never imagined. One Shot


"Look," the voice behind Tessa made her jump. She turned as Fred flopped in a chair beside her. He seemed completely over the festivities surrounding the both of them. "I know he's your ickle Ronniekins, but you don't need to pout over his decision."

"Pouting?" Tessa shot back. She returned her gaze to Ron, Harry and Hermione hunched low at another table, where she had originally been looking. "I'm not pouting. Just because I'm having trouble understanding why he won't take me with them even though I'm smart is not pouting."

"Fine, being bitter then."

"Oh hush!" She had meant to sound annoyed, but she couldn't help but smile. She playfully swatted at him. She saw the unhappy look on his face. "She didn't come, did she?"

Fred's face scrunched up. "I didn't bother asking her to the wedding. She has a boyfriend, and I didn't want to come off looking like a git."

"Fred I'm sure she'd come if she knew you," Tessa said, patting his back. "You're a great guy, and who knows? Maybe this dream girl will come to her senses. It's a shame; I was looking forward to finally meeting this mystery girl you've been talking about for so long."

They were both silent for a while, when suddenly Fred banged both his palms against the table. "Do you want to dance?"

The question took her by surprise. "What?"

"Let's dance," he said again. He stood up and stuck out his hand. "We can't sit here feeling sorry for ourselves like this. Besides, seeing you with me might make Ronald jealous, and he'll start paying attention to you. You know, instead off being stuck up Harry's arse."

"Fine," Tessa said. She took his hand reluctantly and let him lead her onto the floor.

For the first time since the craziness of the wedding started, Tessa didn't feel left out. Ron had become very obsessed with Harry's quest, and hadn't been very attentive to her lately. And it was true, when she had gone to them to ask to be part of it she had been shot down, not once but three times. They all agreed no one needed to be risked that wasn't directly involved. It was just as hard to swallow when Ron told her he couldn't bear the thought of losing her, and wanted her to be safe.

"Our plan is working," Fred whispered, and turned so Tessa could see around him.

Ron was approaching, red in the face and angrier than she would have thought. She was still preparing for his arrival when there was a flash of light. Everyone stopped, even the music, and for a moment everything was eerily still

"Death Eaters!" came a frantic cry, and the whole reception burst into a frenzy.

Tessa let go of Fred and tried to get to Ron, who was no longer where he had been. She saw his retreating form, being pulled by Harry and Hermione. He gave her one last, sad look before she lost sight of him. Someone knocked her over, and she tumbled to the ground, ripping up her dress. She balled up, staring at the sea of legs in front of her, hoping she would not be trampled and wondering why she was paralyzed in fear.

Just then, two big, strong hands grabbed her arms and she shrieked pathetically. Darkness was suddenly around her, and she was having trouble breathing. The darkness subsided, and she was under harsh florescent lights, surrounded by racks of clothes.

"What?" was all Tessa could mange to say before the hands tightened and spun her to face her captor.

"It's the best thing I could come up with on the fly," Fred hissed. His eyes were dark and painfully serious. "Now stay here. I don't care what you think you can do, but if something were to happen to you, it would make me feel worse than anything you could think to say to me. I'll be back when it's safe, but until then, you cannot leave this store. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Tessa managed to sputter.

He released her, and vanished before she could say anything else.

She sat on the floor, overcome with fear and grief. But she couldn't just sit here and wonder; she would go mad if she did. She stood, and riffled through the clothes, trying not to be scared.

"Stupid Fred," she muttered, trying to be angry at him. "Something happens and he whisks me away to an all night store. As if this is any safer. I'm sure it wasn't a matter of safety either. It was the most _Muggle _place he could imagine. Stupid jerk."

"Excuse me," a tiny woman said. Tessa jumped. "Would you kindly not blather on, so? It sounds like the boy really cares about you."

"What did you hear?" Tessa asked, panic rising.

The woman grinned. "I've been here since you two, uh, popped, in."

"Oh no," Tessa whispered.

The woman laughed. "It's ok, sweetie. Your secret is safe. I've been posing as a Muggle since You-Know-Who returned to power. It was the best plan I had, and it's worked for about two years. But like I was saying, it sounds like that boy really cares about you."

"Well of course he does," Tessa said defensively. "He's my boyfriend's brother. I'm sure it's what Ron would have wanted him to do."

"Well, no doubt then," the woman answered. "But still, you're safe, so don't complain."

The woman returned to what she had been doing, and Tessa decided to try some things on to pass the time.

After what seemed like ages, Fred returned. She barely had time to speak before he interrupted her. "Come on, we have to move quickly."

The suffocating darkness came, and when it subsided, they were outside Tessa's house.

"No," she whispered.

"They're fine," Fred reassured as he forced her up the steps. "They want to talk to you."

Tessa attempted to open the door, but it didn't budge. She looked up at Fred, not wanting to have to knock on her own door.

He coughed and said something under his breath. The door clicked open, and Tessa rushed in.

Her family was moving rapidly, but froze when they saw her. They swarmed around her, hugging and crying. That was when Tessa noticed the suitcases.

"What's going on?" She asked.

Her father sighed. "While you were still packing for your trip to the Burrow, your mother and I had a discussion with Ron and his brothers. They told us there was a possibility something terrible could happen, and told us that in case something was to happen, to be ready to leave the country and ready you a bag for a more permanent stay. They explained that you'd be much safer staying with their family, and with so many wizards there, we agreed."

"But, what about you guys?" Tessa asked.

"We're going to South America," her mother explained. "We've been saving up for a vacation anyway. But if you think we'll be safe here, we'll stay."

Tessa looked at her small non-magical family. Her parents, who had led quiet lives in two very dull jobs. Her little sister Bianca, who was as normal as they come. She realized that Ron and the others had been right. She was a Muggle-born, so her family would not be safe. The thought that her sister's life would be over before it really began, her parents suffering endlessly because of her, it was enough.

"No," she said, starting to cry. "You need to get going."

"We love you, sweetheart," her father said. She was once more engulfed in a family hug.

Her sister pulled away and returned with Tessa's old suitcase. Tessa looked at the old case in question, wondering why her school trunk was not being handed to her. Her mother's eyes followed her gaze.

"If you think we were going to let you back into that school, you're crazy," she said sternly. "It's definitely not safe, since those monsters got in once already. You are withdrawing and staying with the Weasleys, and that is that. We might be leaving, but we're still your parents."

It was then Tessa remembered Fred waiting outside, and said her goodbyes, knowing that time was precious.

"I'll send word when it's safe," she said, and went outside to rejoin Fred.

As it would turn out, most of the Weasley clan stayed with their obnoxious aunt. Thankfully, Tessa was hardly under fire. But things were hard. She didn't know what to do, not being able to talk to Ron. He was, after all, her boyfriend, and she hated being apart from him. And with Christmas holiday rapidly approaching, she assumed it would be a very depressing day.

"Why are you with Ronald, anyway?" Fred asked once, after the others had gone to bed.

Tessa shook her head and stared at him. "I think it would be obvious. I love him, remember?"

"I mean why did you get with him in the first place."

"Well, he's always been there for me."

"Psh, a lot of people have. There has to be some other reason."

Her lack of a better one made her face burn. "How about 'it's none of your business, Fred'?"

He smiled. "No, that can't be it."

He sat, holding his chin and staring at the ceiling as pondered. He suddenly snapped.

"I got it!" he proclaimed. "You used to be a man and Ronald's feminine enough."

Tessa glared at him.

"No?" He asked, trying to look innocent. "Umm… you're already married and Ronald's okay with it?"

She pursed her lips.

"Wrong again, I take it. Hmm… you used to be in jail and use jail yard tactics on him?"

"Fred…" she growled.

"Wow, this really is tough. Er… you have seven little kids and you figured Ronald's used to a big family?"

"Fred…" she repeated.

"Oh well I'm stumped. Can't say I didn't give it the college try though, right?"

"Shut up!" Tessa said, and for a moment, couldn't decide if she was angry or amused. She shoved him and he laughed, shoving her back. They were both laughing, and before she realized what had happened, they kissed.

"Tessa…" Fred said softly.

"Oh Merlin!" Tessa almost cried. "What is Ron going to say? I'm so sorry; I don't know what happened there. I have to go."

And with that, she ran up to her bedroom.

It was around Christmas, and Tessa was starting to run out of good reasons to avoid Fred. The other Weasleys noticed the change between the friends, but none spoke of it to either of them.

"Tessa?" George called. "Care to help me clean the kitchen for Mum?"

"Uh, sure George," she answered, and followed him with her head down. As soon as the door shut behind her he turned on her.

"Just what in the bloody hell is going on?" he nearly barked. "I was under the impression we were all friends, but if we ever ask for you're company, you scurry away like a field mouse. And I see you have no problem being alone with me, so why are you suddenly angry with Fred?"

Not wanting to give away the real reason, Tessa thought of a quick lie. "He was telling me he didn't think Ron and I are a good couple."

"Of course you aren't," George retorted, as if he had assumed this all along. "Ronald never appreciates what's right there. Not to mention he's cheated on you so many times."

Tessa was taken aback. "You're only saying that to defend Fred."

"No, I'm not," George said, his voice full of venom. "We watched him hurt you before at the Yule ball. Do you think that was a one time thing? How many times do you think Fred and I had to stay quiet while Ronald took advantage of your loyalty? Sometimes that whole 'blood is thicker than water' thing, is real bollocks."

Tessa didn't think that was the end of the conversation, but apparently George did. He stormed past her, bumping her shoulder as he passed.

She ran up the stairs, and for the first time, Fred moved out of her way. She dove onto her bed, scattering unopened gifts everywhere. She cried hard into her pillow, not wanting to face anyone. She didn't have a friend in the world anymore, and it just wasn't fair.

She waited until she was sure that everyone had gone to bed and snuck downstairs with a book. She was nestled comfortably in an armchair when she heard someone exit the kitchen.

"Tessa…"

Fred's voice made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. She turned her head and looked at him.

"When are we going to talk about it?" he asked.

"You mean the thing that never happened?" Tessa answered angrily.

"Oh, so that's it," he said softly. "Didn't feel like nothing."

"Look Fred," She snipped, slamming her book shut and standing. "We are both lonely. Ron's with Hermione and Harry, and that girl you want is with someone else. We were lonely and in a moment of stupidity reached out to each other. That's it."

And she stomped up the stairs. She was halfway to the landing when his voice caught her. "Believe what makes you feel good."

A couple days later, she felt someone shaking her awake. She opened her eyes and saw Fred staring down at her.

"Come on, we have to go," he said curtly.

He left the room and Tessa dressed quickly, wondering what was going on. She followed him down the stairs and outside into the morning light. He grabbed her wrist, and they were suddenly at a small cottage by the sea.

"Happy Christmas," he said grumpily. "Don't say I never got you anything."

"You got me a house?" Tessa asked in confusion.

"Don't be thick. The surprise is in the house. I found out yesterday that Ronald's been staying here with Bill and Fleur for the past week. So I got you your boyfriend for Christmas. Now go in there and have your little reunion. I'll stay outside until the others get back."

It was like her feet had wings. She ran across the yard, bounding up the steps. The door swung open easily, and an idea occurred to her. She would sneak up to the guest bedroom and wake him by pouncing on him. He would surely love the surprise. She snuck up to the door, quietly opening it, only to be greeted by a scream.

There in the bed was Ron alright, but he wasn't alone. The girl who had screamed dove under the covers, hissing, "I though you said your siblings wouldn't be back for ages."

Ron looked at a loss for words; all he did was stare open mouthed at Tessa.

Her legs felt like jelly. She held the door for support and blinked, as if the scene in front of her would vanish.

"Tessa," Ron said quickly. "It's not what you think. I had no idea where anyone was, and I couldn't write the rest of the family. I didn't know if you were alive or dead. And I met Anna, and she was so sweet. I was weak. I was lonely. It was a mistake, I'm sorry."

"You're lying," Tessa managed to say. She thought of Fred. "You did what you wanted because you wanted that. I need to go."

"Tessa, wait," Ron called after her, but she was already running. She saw Fred was still outside, and she tried not to look at him. This only resulted in her tripping, and she fell into the yard.

"Are you okay?" Fred called. She heard his approach. She tried to turn away from him, but he was still strong from Quidditch training, and turned her over easily. "Why are you crying?"

Before she had to face the humiliation of telling him, Ron was in the doorway. "What happened?"

"Never mind," Fred said angrily. "Why is she crying?"

Once more, as if on cue, there didn't need to be an explanation. The girl, Anna, appeared behind him.

"I don't believe it," Fred growled. "You're a git, you know that? All she's done is been the perfect girlfriend to you, and as soon as you're away from her you dive into bed with some tart. I'd kill for what you just ruined. I'd die for it."

Ron had no response. For once, Tessa didn't care what he was thinking.

"Fred," Tessa said weakly. He looked down at her. "Get me out of here, please."

"Sure thing," he said, and scooped her up. They were back at his aunt's house within moments, and Mrs. Weasley took care of her minor wounds, with no prodding for details.

"Hey Cream Puff," Fred was sitting on her bed.

"'Cream Puff'?" Tessa repeated, wrinkling her nose. "Of all the cutesy pet names you could call me, you choose Cream Puff?"

"Sorry," he said with a smile. "I wanted to be witty and aloof and I failed. I understand why you'd want to be hiding up here, today being what it is, but Mum wanted me to ask if you'd come down for her festivities. You know, since you won't talk to anyone else."

"I don't want to be there," she muttered. "Surrounded by hearts and cupids, I'd probably get sick. I'd rather stay up here and feel sorry for myself."

"If you're worried about Ron, he hasn't shown up ever."

"It's not that. It's my utter lack of caring about Ron that scares me. I don't miss him at all and it's the strangest thing. I thought that being with him for so long, I'd be more upset about all this, but I'm not. Why is that, Fred?"

He sighed and moved a lock of her hair behind her ear. "If you want my honest opinion, I think you've been slowly getting over Ron for a while now. I mean, he practically ignored you the whole summer. Then he disappears with Ron and Hermione and says nothing to you. Not to mention that thing at the Yule Ball. It's easy to get over someone when they start to treat you badly."

"I guess you're right," Tessa said softly. She let her head fall on his shoulder and he rested his head on hers. "Speaking of getting over people, what ever happened to your mystery girl?"

He laughed softly. "She caught him cheating on her with some tart at his brother's house."

She looked up at him in confusion. His eyes were serious. "What?"

"Tessa Clifton," he said with a laugh. "Sometimes you can be the thickest person I know. I've loved you for years, and it's slowly been killing me to see you with my brother. But I wanted you to be happy, so I tried to stay away, but I just can't anymore. This, us, is right, I know it is. And maybe, just maybe, the reason why you don't miss Ron is because you know it too."

Tessa was silent for a long time. Fred waited for an answer, but nothing seemed to be coming. He got up and walked to the door. "I guess I'll be telling Mum you're tired and won't be joining us."

"Do you mean it?" Tessa whispered. He stopped but didn't face her. "Everything you just said. Everything you said to Ron. All of it?"

He turned slowly and looked down at her. "I don't think I've ever been more honest."

Tessa laughed. "Yes, I suppose so."

"I'm sorry," he said softly. "It's was too soon, I know."

"I'll forgive you under one condition."

Fred raised an eyebrow. "What is that?"

Tessa smiled and rose off her bed. She laughed nervously. "Be my date to your Mum's party."

"Nothing would make me happier," he said with a grin.

"No," she said as though she was searching for the word. She crossed the room to where he stood. "I can think of something else that would make you happier."

"Oh yeah?" He said when she was standing in front of him. "And what might that be?"

She slowly put her arms around his neck and rose on tiptoe to kiss him. His arms laced around her waist as though they did it naturally. She could feel him smiling through the kiss, and in turn, made her smile. They pulled apart and Fred grinned widely down at her.

"You were right," he said with a nod. "Definitely happier than I was a minute ago."

"Good," Tessa said with a smirk. He answered with another kiss.

"You owe me a Galleon," George's voice came through the door.

Tessa and Fred looked down, seeing and Extendable Ear on the ground beside them. They laughed as they heard Mrs. Weasley retort in loud, fake innocence, "I have no idea what you are talking about, George!"


End file.
